


Cosmet Karma

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: EPIC [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Epic, Fun, Gallavich, Karma - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sweet, prompt--continued, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Sequel to epic!what happens to the neighbor derek...what happens with zach...and what happens with Lip, it is all in this little sequel to epic.





	Cosmet Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts), [BurnInFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/gifts).



> finally finished this. Ok so a long time ago a wrote this little fic called epic. over a year ago in fact. and these two lovely people asked me to continue it and i made it on my list i just hadnt gotten to it yet. well here it is. 
> 
> Much love.

Part 2:  Epic   (What happens after) 

Marellen590 (would love to find out what happened to the neighbor after)

Burninflames -  req. more.

 

Ian and Mickey groaned at whatever Ari was yelling about but they wrapped themselves up in each other for an extra long minute before coming out of the bedroom, wrapped in sheets. This action alone was enough to make Derek go white and red all at the same time.

“WHAT?!” Ian said coming out of the room, looking at Ari who was ripe with amusement. She was holding up a phone that Derek was trying to get to. Mickey was the first to grab it out of his hand and he looked over at Ian.

“Hey babe, your brother, and stalker over here close?” he asks and while Ian should be focused on the task at hand but he wasn’t. he heard the word babe and his insides went soft and gooey. “focus. Any reason he and your brother would have to talk besides you?” h

“Uh, no,” Ian asked grabbing the phone and there it was, lips number and the calls and the texts and they were all about him. Lip was checking up on him. This guy didn’t have a thing for him at all, he was getting paid…to watch Ian and more specifically to watch for Mickey. “what the fuck…okay, you.” He said pointing at Derek. “start talking.”

When he stayed silent for a minute Mickey decided to add on. “or my fucking fists do” and that is all it took. Derek broke. He sang like a canary. Turns out not long after Ian had moved in, and he was getting mad at lip for coming up way too often to check on him, so he conned the poor guy across the hall into doing his dirty work for him. “I tried to say no, but he like…he caught me looking…and he said it was important, that it was about your safety, that in the long run, it would be better for you, I'm not some creep, I knew you didn’t like me or anything, I just, you seemed like a nice guy and he said you had some problems, he made it seem like this guy I was supposed to tell him about was bad for you but…when I called to tell him yesterday that you showed up, he didn’t act scared or nervous, he said to let you have the night and make sure everything was fine in the morning, and he said its what you needed…the last thing he said, was everything has worked out the way its supposed to.” Derek finished.

Ian was confused and angry. His brother was checking on him, he was having this poor guy spy on him, why? He thought that was going to lose his fucking shit and go postal or something. He had been doing good up here, he had finally come into his own, except the missing Mickey part, he had done a fantastic job. He was hurt and angry and he started feeling it rise up in his face. And he hadn’t felt so out of control for so long.

“Hey,” Mickey said the word, it was simple but it was there and the touch that followed was soft and simple and he turned around to Mickey.

“why would he do this? I don’t need a  babysitter, and to say that about you…how dare he??”

“Ian…come on…I know its stupid, and I know I don’t like your brother all that much, but I get it, it was stupid, but I get it. And what he said about me, he didn’t mean it.” Mickey said, he was sure of that much, or he would be here banging the door open right now.

“how are you so sure?” Ian asked.

“He’s not here, is he? He told Derek it was what was supposed to happen. Ironically, he knew id come eventually, how long has he been dropping by Ian, your brother know all that time I would show up one day. He's a dick, but he's a persuasive fucker. I know that first hand.” Mickey says smiling.

“what does that mean?”

“nothing. Just don’t be too hard on him.  and you.” He says finally pointing his attention at the guy across the hall.  “What is your interest in Ian?” he asks. He needs to know.

“N..nothing.  I thought he was good looking when he moved in, but that’s all, that’s all.” He says. “I'm so sorry.”

\--

Ian and Mickey had a long conversation about boundaries with Derek and Ian was planning on flying home to have a talk with his brother.

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?” Ian asked.

“Nah, I have some job hunting to do if I'm going to stay up here with you. And it'll be good to get to know Ari, she's a firecracker, I like her. We are going to talk about you all weekend.” Mickey laughed out loud.

“Oh god, you two behave,”  Ian said grabbing his bags and heading out the door, but not before giving his boyfriend a long and intense kiss.  His boyfriend, he loved that feeling. Mickey was finally his.

“Go, get out of here, before I make you stay,” Mickey said laughing.

 

Ian walked around Chicago taking it in. He hadn’t been home in a long time, and it was just like it always was. He took in the scenery before he finally headed towards the el to make his way to his childhood home to go have a nice long talk with his brother. “Ian?” he heard from across the street and he turned to see Zach standing outside the coffee shop. Ian stook still for a second, what was he supposed to say to the guy. It was all so complicated and he felt like an ass, especially now that he had Mickey.  When Zach waved him over, he figured the least he could do was talk to the guy.

“Hey…” Ian said slowly meeting him at the coffee shop.

“I didn’t know you were in town. How is New York?” Zach asked but Ian could tell there was more on his mind, and he would bet he could guess just who or what was on his mind.

“You can ask,” Ian stated, getting the awkwardness out of the way.

“Ask? So I'm assuming you’ve talked to Mickey…you know everything.” Zach stated, he knew that if Ian hadn’t talked to Mickey he would be asking how Mickey was.

“Yeah, he..uh..came up to see me. Said you broke up…im…sorry.” Ian said guiltily, and he was, not that he got Mickey but about Zach, because Zach was actually a good guy, he had sent Mickey back to him, and how could the ever hate him after that.. it was simple. He couldn’t.

“But your not really right?” Zach chuckled light heartedly.

“But I am about everything. I was a jerk. And all sorts of messed up over things and I am sorry for all of it.” He replied back.

“It's ok. You stepped aside for Mickey, so we could find out what we had and we did, and I hope that look of guilt means It worked out then?” Zach asked with real curiosity, not the fake kind that Ian was so apt too.

“Yeah, we are working on it. Seems someone told him we were epic or something.” Ian said smiling back at him.

“yeah I'm one for the speeches, I talk out of my ass most of the time ya know. So if everything is good, why are you back? A weekend visit the families to tell them? Is he here?” He asked softly.

“No, he stayed there, to um look around for a job and apparently cause trouble with my roommate. I'm a little scared they will burn the place down while I'm gone. I needed to deal with a meddling brother. Apparently had someone keeping an eye on me while I was gone.” 

 

“Oh man, that’s rough.  Well listen I need to get going, but it was nice seeing you. Give Mickey my best. I really do wish you all the happiness in the world. I truly hope I find someone that loves me as half as the two of you pretend not to love each other.” Zach said starting to excuse himself.

“Yeah, and I'm sure you will. Listen, I have to go yell at Lip, but if you're ever in New York, give us a call. I know it might be awkward, but it wouldn’t be the first time we all dealt with awkward. I'm sure Mick would love to see you and I would too. And you would love Ari, she would love to take you out on the town and find you some men. I was never any good at letting her and shes highly disappointed.” Ian chuckles.

 

“You know I might take you up on that, once a little time passes. I really did enjoy getting to know you and Mickey both.” And with that, he is gone.

Ian had made his way over to lips shortly after and after some yelling and a long talk about boundaries, they hung out for the weekend, and Ian headed home to find, his boyfriend laying in his bed, stark naked, legs spread and waiting for him.

“what is this?” He asked Mickey who was looking at him, pupils were blown out and he was already so ready for him. Ian took him in, his cock was leaking, and he was working himself open and moaning lightly.

“Missed you, didn’t want to waste any time.”  And that was all that needed to be said at that moment. Ian dived right in. two days away from his lover was about all he could take after the time they had already spent apart.  They enjoyed each other, every inch of each other for hours before they even found the need to speak. After they were finally spent, breathing heavy and utterly exhausted, they collapsed on the bed.

“so how was your trip?” Mickey spoke first.

“good, ran into Zach.”

“oh?” Mickey asked.

“yeah told him if he's ever up here, id send him out with Ari, poor thing is dying to set someone up.” And Mickey laughed at that.

“I think you might be too. Are you sure you aren’t just trying to pair him off just in case?” Mickey asked with amusement.

“Nah, I feel bad and if I was trying to keep him away from you…why would I try to set him up with someone in New York? Where we live?”

“point taken”

 

And the funny thing is they would see Zach again, in New York, but it was by complete surprise. Ian opened the door about a year later and he saw Zach standing at the door across the hall, but he wasn’t just standing alone, he and Derek were in a full lip lock, looked like a bit of an overnight thing. And Ian couldn’t help himself.

“you know you didn’t have to hook up with my neighbor, could have just called if you missed us,” Ian said ripe with amusement.

“I…ian?” Zach asked and looked down embarrassed.

“I was gonna call you, but I went out, to see New York and I um got distracted.” He says blushing.

“whats goin…zach?” Mickey said from the doorway.

“Oh…hey mick…so I'm gonna go now. Oh god.” He says starting to walk away.

“Oh your not getting away that easy loverboy. Get in here, we want to hear all about it.” Ian says and then he looks across the hall and smirks at Derek.  Now if that wasn’t cosmic karma he didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyones support ok. i was planning on getting more than just this out today, but baking for thankgiving got in the way. anyway! catch me on tumblr. mysticallygallavich 
> 
> let me know what u think. 
> 
> up next. to fulfill swome prompts. 
> 
> :)


End file.
